Twilight of Dune
by Horatio Vons Winklestein
Summary: Paul Atreides meets a strange man on the dunes of Arrakis and his life is changed forever.  Not done yet but there will be excitement the likes of which you can scarcely imagine
1. Chapter 1

Paul Atreides stood above the vast desert of Arrakis, observing the dominion of his birthright. Off in the distance, a figure approached, without a stillsuit wearring an active shield. "The fool will be taken by Shai Hulud within moments" Paul thought arrogantly. To his surprise the figure drew closer, revealing not a shield but a strikingly handsome pale faced man surrounded by a shimmering aura. Paul was taken aback. He, who could see all paths and know all futures could not forsee this enigmatic man who stood before him. "Who are you" paul asked" who can walk the desert without a stillsuit?" The dashing young man replied "I have been called by many names, but the first among them is Edward, the name my parents gave me before my unfortunate curse." Paul was ever more perplexed by this man, thinking perhaps that he was a Harkonen spy. "It's not safe out here" Paul said, "the worms will approach at any moment. Come back to the Seitch and we will talk further". No, Muad Dib, I'm afraid I have other plans. At that moment Edward lunged forward, drew a kris-knife and plunged it deep within Pauls chest. In his last few moment of life Paul remembered an old legend from humanities past conveyed to huim in the Chronicles of the Waning Sun, or beast-like men who fear the sun and preyed on human blood.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward walked back the now-familiar path to the seitch, having absorbed Pauls memories with his vampiric powers. It wasn't far now and he was preparing to assume to role of the emporer. During his many travels across the galaxy her had spent many moons in the halls of the Bene Tlielax familirazing himself with their methods untill he had surpassed even the most experienced among them. This ability had come in handy on many an occasion and even adepts of the Bene Gesseriat had been unable to penetrate his mosdt cunning disguise. Passing two freemen harvesting spice on the dunes Edward bartered his newly aquired stillsuit for some of the melange. The two figures were aghast at the fact that this stranger was this far out with no suit, but did not ask questions, as it was clear that he was in no need of water, and that this was a man not to be troubled with. While on his journy back to Arakeen, Edward devotewd his mental energies to putting the final touches on the plan which he had spent so long trying to achieve.

Far across the galaxy, in the vaults of the Tlileaxu, the culmination of a most secret project was at hand. The Tleliax master Qwithafith was preparing to revive a body in a tank which he had been supervising for many years. "Empty the tank" Qwithafith commanded of his subordinate Zaaafg. "As you command". A tall and masculine figure emerged from the tank, his rippling muscles and golden hair glistening from the fluids of the tank. "We just need to do some final tests" said Qwithafith. "That won't be nesicissary" responded the ghola. "I'm sorry" said Qwifith", but those are the rules". "Is that any way to talk to your Baron" replied the ghola, and struck Qwifith with a killing blow before turning towards Zaafg. Everything was going according to his plans he thought as he donned some inconspicuous robes and fled the chamber. "I'm back, baby!" he shouted as he bounded down the hall with exhuberance unseen since his previous form was stricken with a mysterious and degenerative disease. One thing was certain, he was going to exact his revenge and cause ten thousandfold suffering on thos who had the impudence to stand in his way in the past. A nearby Ornithropter provided a quick getaway and from there it was a simple matter of stowing on the guild highliner that was visiting the planet.

As Edward walks into the city, he is being looked at with amazement and confusion by the local residents, for to them it appears as though Paul atrieds has been in the desert for a long period without a stillsuit. A wizend old man approached him to enquire as to this. '"Muad'dib does not need a stillsuit", he replied with bombast. There are many abilities which I choose not to reveal until I have judged the timing to be ripe. At this revelation, the people cheered as their beloved leader made his way into the palace where he conducted his matters of state.


End file.
